SQUEL MY HUSBAND
by Kyuhyuk07
Summary: MWOO,KALIAN MEMPERMAINKANKU HAH!


**Pair : KyuHyuk, SiMin, HanChul, KangTeuk dan Donghae**

**Genre: Romance****/Humor**

**Rate : ?**

Warning:** YAOI, Typo everywhere, GeJe. **NO BASH AND FLAME. DON'T

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan pairnya masing-masing (?). Author cuma minjem.**

**Summary :**MWOO,KALIAN MEMPERMAINKANKU HAH!

Happy Readingggg

**Hyukjae Pov**

"Hah~, harus bagaimana lagi aku perbuat, setelah Kyunniiee mengetahui keberadaanku. Awalnya aku mengira ia tak melihatku saat aku berlari kedapur untuk menghindarinya, ternyata ia mengejarku. Aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan kami tertidur dan tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun saat ini, yang hanya menutupi tubuh kami hanya beralaskan selimut. Sekarang tubuhku dan tubuhnya menempel, kulirik wajah tampannya yang sangatku kagumi, aku tersenyum menatap bibirnya yang menjadi candu bagiku.

"Kyunniiee, aku sangat bahagia bila kau selalu berada disisiku, walau ummamu tak merestui hubungan kita, aku akan tabah menghadapi umma dan menerima perlakuannya, sampai ia merestui hubungan kita." Saat Hyukjae mengatakan hal tersebut, Hyukjae menyadari kalau saat itu Kyuhyun mendengar ucapannya dan kembali kealam tidur.

**Hyukjae Pov End**

Sesaat kemudian ia menggerakkan jari-jarinya dan mengelus wajah sang suami. Perlahan-lahan ia melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun yang bertengger dipinggangnya. Ia mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai, dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah ia membersihkan tubuhnya, ia segera kelemari pakaian dan mengenakan kemeja Kyuhyun yang kebesaran. Setelah aktifitasnya selesai, ia kembali ke tempat tidur, yang menyisahkan sosok namja yang ia cintai.

"Good Morning Kyunniiee. Ironnaa ini sudah pagi, kita harus kerumah umma hari inikan." Panggil Hyukjae, namun namja yang dipanggil sama sekali tak terganggu dari tidur panjangnya.

"Haahhh~, ya sudah kalau kamu belum bangun, aku siapin sarapan kita dulu ne~." Ucap Hyukjae sambil beranjak, namun sebelum dia pergi dari kamar tersebut, ia kembali ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur.

Cup

Setelah ia mengecup bibir tebal Kyuhyun, ia pun beranjak dan memulai pekerjaannya sebagai Istri yang baik, yaitu menyiapkan keperluan Kyuhyun.

**Skip Time**

Kyuhyun akhirnya bangun, namun saat ia menggelus sebelah tempat tidurnya, ia tak mendapati Hyukjae tidur disampinya, ia sangat panik, ia beranjak dari tidurnya mengelilingi semua ruangan yang ada didalam kamar mereka, baik dikamar mandi maupun dibalkon kamar mereka.

"Hyukkiee kamu diamana, kenapa kamu harus pergi lagi meninggalkan ku. Apa karena umma tak merestui hubungan kita. Miannee beby joengma mianhae." Resah Kyuhyun.

Ia pun bergegas kekamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya, setelah tubuhnya segar, ia pun mengenakan pakaianya, ia menyambar kunci mobil di atas meja, namun saat ia mencium sesuatu dari arah dapur ia merasa seperti orang bodoh. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah dapur dan menatap punggung namja yang sangat ia cintai dengan telaten memasak makanan untuk mereka. Kyuhyun hanya menatap punggung itu kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Haahh~, Kyuhyun pabboo, kenapa bisa lupa kalau Hyukkiiee sering masakin sarapan buat mu." Batin Kyuhyun

Ia pun berjalan kearah namja yang sedang memunggunginya. Saat Hyukjae sedang fokus memasak, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkar dipinggang rampingnya.

"Pagii beby," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyerukkan wajahnya dipertengahan leher Hyukjae sambil menghirup aroma tubuh sang istri.

"Pagi Kyunniiee,"

Saat Kyuhyun memeluknya, Hyukjaepun berbalik dan menatap kedua iris hitam Kyuhyun. Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan memberikan Kecupan selamat pagi buat sang suami.

Cup

"Eh."

"Itu Morning Kiss Kyunniee, jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh eoh."

"Hehehe, Kyunnie hanya syok aja beby".

"Syok karena apa?"

"Hah~,, ya Syok dong, biasanyakan aku yang minta morning kiss sama kamu, tapi hari ini sepertinya berbeda."

"Hehehehe mian,, aku lupa,, kalau gitu besok-besok Hyukkiee gak usah kasih morning kiss ke Hyunniee ettokkee,,hhhmm."sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya menatap sang suami.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau beby tak kasih tinggal aku minta ke Sungmin hyung saja, kan dia masih istriku."goda Kyuhyun

"Ohh gitu,, ya sudah,, minta aja sana, lagian Sungmin hyungkan gak bakalan mau sama kamu."

"Kenapa bilang begitu, akukan namja tertampan dan terpintar di seluruh penjuru kota seoul, apa kamu lupa beby, hmm." Sambil menyentil hidung Hyukjae, tangan Kyuhyun masih tetap bertengger di pinggang Hyukjae.

"Cih,, kamu terlalu bangga, dan satu lagi Kyunniiee sayang, apa kamu juga lupa kalau Sungmin hyung sudah menikah eoh."tanya Hyukjae

"Ne,, diakan menikah denganku beby, mana mungkin aku lupa."

"Aiiggoo, kamu sok polos atau bodoh sih Cho Kyuhyun."kesalnya

"Loeh kog ngomong gitu,, kan emang kenyataannya Sungmin hyung menikah denganku."

"Hah~, katanya terpintar di selurih penjuru seoul, tapi soal pernikahan Sungmin hyung saja kamu bodoh."

"Tu-tunggu maksud beby,, ka-kamu sudah tahu kalau Sungmin hy-hyung su-sudah me-menikah."

"Ne." Respon Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang melihat ekspersi Kyuhyun hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil melepas pelukan sang suami.

"Hahahaha, Kyu-kyunniiee aigoo wajah kamu saat heran begitu lucu sekali. Coba kalau aku videoin wajah kamu saat ini eohh,,hahahaha."

"Ishh, hhhyyaa sudah aku pergi nieh marah Kyuhyun."

"Eh, Kyuniiee mau kemana."tanya Hyukjae

"Aku mau kerumah umma."

"Eoh, gitu ya sudah pergi saja. Lagian aku juga gak peduli kalo kamu kerumah umma sekarang." Sambil membelakangi Kyuhyun, namun tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, Hyukjae hanya mengeluarkan evil smirknya.

"Ya sudah aku pergi."

"Bye," sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang bengong.

BLAMM

"Ahh~,, Kyuhyun pabboo, pagi-pagi begini kamu sudah membuat Hyukkiee marah, apa lagi menyebut umma." Sambil berlalu menuju kamar mereka.

**At Kamar**

"hihihihihi, biar tau rasa, memang Cuma kamu yang bisa jahilin aku, aku juga bisa jahilin kamu Kyunniiee, lagian kalau kamu pergi kerumah umma sekarang juga sama saja menggali kubur sendiri. Karena ummakan terlalu sayang sama aku."

Ahh kenapa para readeerr heran begitu. Ah soal umma Kyuhyun yang tidang merestui kami ya.#reader : Ne.. ok biar saya jelaskan dari pada kalian binggung.

**Flashback**

"UMMA, kenapa harus punya rencana konyol begitu sih, kan kasihan mereka." Ucap Sungmin.

"Rencana apa hyung." Tanya Hyukjae

"Tanya saja sama ummamu tersayang." Sambil melirik Ms. Cho

"Ada apa lagi umma," sambil duduk disebelah Ms. Cho.

"Ah begini sayang, umma ada rencana buat kalian berempat."

"Maksud umma siapa."tanya Hyukjae

"Kamu, Kyuhyun, Sungmin sama Siwon."

"Loh hubungannya apa coba sama kami bertiga." Hyukjae

"Kamu sama Kyuhyunkan bentar lagi menikah, umma mau kasih pelajaran sama dia."

"Truss"

"Kyaa, dengar umma dulu, jangan asal motong ucapan umma kenapa sih Hyukkiiee, untung saja kamu menantu kesayangan umma, kalau tidak udah umma depak kau dari rumah ini."

"hehehe,, miaann umma, piiss"

"Umma kesal sama Kyunniee karena tiba-tiba umumin pernikahan kalian, walau umma sudah kenal kamu, tapi umma masih kesal sama dia. Nah rencana umma begini, nanti setelah kalian menikah umma belagak seperti tak merestui kalian gimana, trus nanti umma nikahhi Kyuhyun sama Sungmin, biar rencana umma berjalan dengan baik."

"Loh, kenapa harus aku sih umma, kan aku sudah menikah dengan Wonniiee,,"ucap Sungmin

"Umma tau, lagian umma udah dapat ijin dari Wonniiee sama appa dan umma kalian, lagian Kyuhyunkan orangnya pelupa, diakan udah diceritain 100 kalipun soal pernikahan kalian dia tetap lupa, kalau kamu sudah menikah Minniiee."

"Binggoo, ok umma, aku setuju, aku juga sudah cape bilangin ke Kyuhyun kalau aku sudah menikah. Mana tau dengan bengini dia bisa mengingat kalau aku sudah menikah." Ucap sungmin

"Bagaimana denganmu Hyukkiiee beby."

"Aku juga mau balas dendam sama dia umma."

"Emang kamu di apain si evil pabbo itu sayang." Ucap Ms. Cho sambil menarik lengan bajunya keatas

"U-um-umma claim down, bukan di apa-apain dia, hanya saja aku juga sama seperti umma, aku juga baru tahu kalau umma tidak diberitahu dari hari sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Ok, semua setuju, tinggal menunggu tanggal mainnya."

"Hehehehehe" tawa ketiga namja tersebut

**Flashback End**

"Nah begitu cerita sebenarnya Readerr."

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Hyukkiiee buka pintunya eoh, mian kalau kamu marah soal umma ne."

"KYAA CHO KYUHYUN,, kau apakan MENANTU umma HAH." Triak Ms. Cho saat menatap Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar mereka.

"U-umma, tu-tumben ke-kesini."

"Tumben kepalamu, umma udah sering kesini paboo."

"M-mwoo. Kapan bu-bukannya umma benci sama Hy-hyukiiee."

"Umma tiap hari kesini, saat kamu lagi kerja."

"Ji-jjinjaa."

"Ne. Kyuhyun."

Cklek

Suara pintu dari belakang Kyuhyun terbuka den memperlihatkan Hyukjae yang menatap sang umma dan appa yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"UMMA." Triak Hyukjae sambil berlari memeluk Ms. Cho

"Ne beby, gimana sudah sarapan eoh." Ucap Ms. Cho sambil mengelus lembut rambut Hyukjae dalam pelukannya.

"Be-belum umma."

"Mwoo,"

"Tadi Kyunniie mau kerumah jadi aku kerjain aja sekalian, sebelum orang umma sama appa kesini, hehehe."

"Aiggoo, menantu umma pintar eoh." Kemudian melepas pelukannya,

"Appa bogosipoo." Sambil memeluk Mr. Cho yang baru kelihatan, setelah pernikahan KyuHyuk. Mr. Cho langsung terbang ke Kanada karena pekerjaannya belum selesai. Ia lebih mementingkan pernikahan anaknya dan menantu kesayangannya.

Tanpa memeperdulikan namja yang sedang bengong seperti orang kehilangan keperjakaannya, mereka bertiga berlalu dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih diam. Kemudian wajahnya berubah merah menahan marah.

"Ja-jadi me-mereka hanya mempermainkanku."bisik Kyuhyun kemudian sesaat ia tersadar dan berteriak.

"MWOO,KALIAN MEMPERMAINKANKU HAH!"

"Hahahahaha." Mereka yang diteriaki hanya tertawa. Mereka, ne Choi SiMin, Cho HanChul, Lee KangTeuk dan HaeHyuk.

END

**Thankyu buat yang udh baca sma ngreview FF saya ..**

**Big Thankz too ****"****Park ****C****haesoo****, ****Lee ****M****inji ****E****lf****, ****Lee Eun In****, ****Choi Eun Seob****."**


End file.
